Firmamento
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Prestes a travar uma batalha suicida com as tropas de Hades, Mu de Áries lembra sua vida e a pessoa que deu sentido à ela. Luto e desejo de vingança surgem das boas memórias, assim como a fé em um sentimento mais poderoso que a morte. Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

* * *

_

**Informação para o leitor:**

_Yaoi_ (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).

_Avaliação etária_: **PG-13/T** (violência, situações adultas)

_Par citado_: Aldebaran X Mu

* * *

**FIRMAMENTO**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

For Summer and his pleasures wait on thee

_And thou away, the very birds are mute_

(William Shakespeare)

À nossa frente, sob nuvens escuras de enxofre está nosso objetivo. Seguimos o inimigo até aqui, e nenhum de nós pensa em desistir. Ainda bem. Somos poucos, estamos cansados e feridos, e nossas razões de honra para continuar são discutíveis. Não podemos negar: falhamos. Talvez de um modo inesperado: ninguém iria imaginar que a deusa que juramos proteger com nossos corpos e almas iria se atirar para a morte por vontade própria. Porque nós três viemos, então, eu não sei. Não há uma solução clara que possamos ver, nenhuma explicação satisfatória. Isso é vingança? Talvez. Fazendo com que eles experimentem tudo o que causaram para nós, quem sabe justifiquemos de algum modo nosso título e nossa posição.

Uma grande bobagem. Seja como for, Athena está morta. Falhamos.

E assim mesmo meus pés me levam para frente, como se não houvesse outro caminho a trilhar. E não há, não para mim. Não há volta nem tempo à frente dessa batalha, é o fim da linha. Minha vida, meu passado, tudo ficou no Santuário e ruiu com as colunas. Ainda me sobrou um discípulo, mas isso não importa: ele já sabe se virar sozinho, não precisa mais de proteção. Fora isso, o resto acabou-se.

Olho o céu: além das nuvens do castelo tudo parece tão limpo...tão pacífico...Um manto negro coberto de luzes. As histórias que meu povo contava diziam que as almas dos mortos subiam para esse manto escuro e brilhavam ali, guardando e conduzindo aqueles que ficaram para trás. Não existe um inferno ou paraíso, apenas existe um infinito, um campo de estrelas.

Você deve estar lá, olhando por mim. Como eu pedi na nossa despedida. Sei que falhei com você também, mas você sempre me perdoou. Em tudo nesta vida, sempre esteve ali para minimizar minhas negligências e fazer desculpar minha petulância. Sempre. E eu que recebi tanto e dei tão pouco em troca ao longo desses anos, fico me perguntando se merecia ter sido feliz como eu fui.

Engulo em seco, tentando desmanchar o nó na garganta. Não é hora de pensar nisso. Na minha frente está a entrada do próprio inferno, debochando das crenças de meus ancestrais e de minhas convicções. A própria existência disso é uma obscenidade. Hereges. Os mortos vão para o céu, jamais para um fosso imundo como o que tem aí. Isso é inaceitável!

Entramos na fortaleza, e somos recebidos como o esperado: montes de guardas tentando deter nosso avanço pela força. Pobres diabos, se gostam tanto assim dos Senhores da Morte, então que fiquem à vontade...e morram. Aioria, à minha direita já despedaçou uns vinte, e Milo, mais à frente se jogou no meio do pelotão inimigo, deixando atrás de si uma trilha de corpos inertes. Eu ordeno às minhas luzes de Extinção Estelar que façam seu serviço. Nunca gostei de tirar vidas, nem as de monstros ou demônios. E lamento a cada infeliz que é tocado pelas luzes, reduzido instantaneamente a nada.

Lamento...mas dessa vez apenas por ser uma técnica que mata sem causar dor. Desta vez, eu queria fazê-los sofrer. Sofrer muito.

Com que direito fizeram o que fizeram? Que bandeira é essa, que admite tamanho mal? Vocês tiraram de mim aquele que me deu os melhores anos de minha vida, mataram meu parceiro em nome da causa idiota de um deus idiota! Não me interessa mais quem está com a razão, vão pagar! Sim, minhas motivações para vir até aqui são egoístas e bobas, quero me vingar, quero descontar no chefe de todos cada lágrima que eu chorei por quem perdi. Queria que estivessem no meu lugar, que passassem pelo que estou passando que fosse por um segundo apenas.

Um soldado tenta me agarrar, apenas o tempo de colidir com minha defesa invisível e ser lançado no chão, aos pedaços. Não devia ter chegado tão perto, cometi um erro. Minha concentração está fraca apesar de minha vontade: meus pensamentos, minha raiva, meus conhecimentos, tudo está aqui. Mas o verdadeiro coração ficou nos jardins da Casa de Touro. Onde nos dissemos adeus.

Esse dia não podia ter chegado, não podia...Você me acostumou mal. Desde que você entrou na minha vida meio por acaso, me fez acreditar que podia superar qualquer coisa só para estarmos juntos. Nem os afazeres, nem a distância, os abismos e névoas, nem as crises de um Santuário usurpado pareciam ter alguma força contra sua vontade, firme como uma montanha. _"Mas você é completamente impossível de deter, não é mesmo?"_

Você ria, como se eu houvesse contado a mais hilariante das piadas. E me dizia _"Ora, é como falam, eu sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca!"_

Isso tem um sentido cruel hoje. Se você não tivesse insistido na luta com Niobe, se tivesse fugido quando sentiu o primeiro traço do veneno talvez ainda estivesse aqui do meu lado. Eu sei que você conseguiria como eu mesmo consegui. Mas esse não seria você. Você não era do tipo que fugia das coisas, jamais se intimidou diante de algum obstáculo e não ia fazer isso logo agora.

Eu sei disso. Ou você teria desistido de mim há muito tempo.

Eu não fiz nada para ajudar na nossa relação. Apenas criei problemas. Como um cachorro mimado, me aproximava de você e me aproveitava. De sua presença, de seu sorriso, de sua atenção e até do seu almoço: e quantas vezes não fui eu que fiquei com as maçãs que você trazia da vila? Você nunca reclamou, e antes me encorajava a continuar: _"Venha almoçar comigo amanhã também: eu vou trazer mais frutas. De quais você gosta?"_

Mas na hora em que era eu que devia fazer algo por nós, eu sempre arrumava alguma desculpa ou algum "motivo de força maior", e punha isso no caminho da felicidade como se fosse uma questão imponderável. As obrigações de soldado divino, discípulo do Grão-Mestre e filho de Lemúria realmente não falavam mais alto em minha alma, mas eu às colocava à frente, num gesto de patética auto-afirmação. O triste ato de um penitente sem fé, que pede felicidade aos deuses, mas se esquece (ou finge esquecer) que ela está ali, logo atrás da primeira porta.

Eu sabotava a nós dois. Não apenas a você, mas também a mim mesmo. Eu queria de verdade largar tudo, correr para os seus braços sem pensar em mais nada, ignorar meus juramentos e a lógica fria das "decisões racionais". Queria largar o serviço para outro que quisesse...e ir comer maçãs ao seu lado.

Como eu me sentia miserável sem você. O tanto quanto me sinto agora. E me senti infinitamente miserável quando deixei o Santuário rumo a Jamiel.

Foi outra decisão pensada e racional. O "melhor para se fazer". Fui para o fim do mundo à contragosto mas sem reclamar. Não se discute contra os fatos. Se aquilo queria dizer que eu nunca mais ia ver você, e que ia viver infeliz para o resto da minha vida, longe da única pessoa da qual eu realmente gostava, então que fosse: era o certo.

Sua fé fez valer pela minha descrença. Mais uma vez.

Naquele dia de tempestade em que encontrei você na minha janela, tirando a neve dos ombros com um sorriso calmo, minha vida ganhou um sentido novo. Não havia só o propósito de um juramento militar, nem as obrigações que eu devia aos meus ancestrais. A partir dali eu não era apenas soldado ou guardião de um povo. Eu passei a ser gente.

Eu mal acreditava no que via, o trouxe para dentro, alarmado. Será que você, tão acostumado que era ao sol intenso das matas tropicais ou aos dias quentes da Grécia, estaria bem? Confesso que não olhei direito, apenas pensava em mil coisas conflitantes, no seu sofrimento e na minha felicidade, no seu sacrifício e no presente que eu estava recebendo. Sou um idiota. Eu não conseguia decidir entre me afligir pelo frio que poderia estar arrancando a ponta dos seus dedos ou pular de felicidade por vê-lo outra vez. Minhas tentativas de articular frases foram igualmente ridículas:

_"Você! Mas...aqui!...Você...está com frio?"_

Você apenas sorriu. Desceu do beiral, tirou as luvas e tomou minhas mãos indecisas com toda a delicadeza do mundo.

_"Não se preocupe. Eu tenho todo o calor que preciso aqui mesmo."_

Seus esforços por mim. O que você construiu marchando por milhas e milhas, enfrentando labirintos e desfiladeiros por tantas vezes, um infeliz qualquer destruiu em poucos minutos, e só para "cumprir ordens de cima". Você o fez pagar caro a ousadia, mandou-o de volta ao Deus da Morte estraçalhado. Mas, acredite: isso ainda é pouco. Muito pouco. Alguém tem que responder por tamanha atrocidade.

Aioria se deparou com uma figura estranha, um homem alto de armadura negra. Definitivamente não é um soldado raso. Seu olhar é pura arrogância, parece nos ver como algo insignificante. Hades talvez? Não, é pouco provável: a divindade em pessoa não se exporia fora de seus domínios mais protegidos. Um de seus oficiais? O que mandou os Espectros para o Santuário?

Se for, tanto melhor. Temos contas a acertar. E lembro que aprendi muito sobre oportunidades nos anos em que eu e você estivemos juntos.

_"Ora essa, não fique irritado: você mesmo me disse que é melhor malhar o metal enquanto ele está quente, não?"_

_"Sim, mas isso é sobre metal, não sobre o Milo! E daí que ele estava me chamando de irresponsável?"_

_"Foi uma discussão acalorada, uma oportunidade ótima para se malhar o que quer que seja. Eu teria feito muito bem em dar uns bons cascudos nele."_

_"Só porque ele reclamou de mim durante a Reunião Dourada?"_

_"E quer motivo melhor? Não conheço nenhum."_

Oportunidades e possibilidades nem sempre são a mesma coisa. Em poucos instantes o cavaleiro de negro justifica a soberba, nos fazendo conhecer por dentro o significado da palavra dor. Anulou minha Extinção Estelar e me puxou com violência através da parede defensiva que invoquei. Meus companheiros de luta tentam se levantar, equilibrando ossos quebrados e perplexidade.

-Ele está voltando! Desgraçado! O desgraçado nem sentiu nossos ataques!

Milo parece no limite do desespero. Está furioso com tudo o que aconteceu, e não admite ser derrotado por um inimigo desses, que em cara e armadura parece tão humano quanto qualquer um de nós. Poucas vezes o vi tão motivado a destruir alguém, uma raiva que passa muito adiante do seu enorme senso de dever. Eu compreendo. Perdemos muita coisa. Nossa bandeira, nossa fé, nossos lares, tudo foi feito em cacos. Riram de nós. Eu sei que isso no orgulho do Cavaleiro de Escorpião dói mais que uma punhalada.

Mas eu não tenho orgulho. Nunca tive. Fui criado assim, e assim como meus mestres e os mestres dos meus mestres. Orgulho pode interferir no caminho da sobrevivência, e isso é pecado capital para os poucos restantes de uma nação extinta. Você tem que reagir à adversidade, jamais enfrentá-la, mas atravessá-la. Se destruírem sua casa, construa outra em outro lugar. Se queimarem sua plantação, ache um pântano e plante arroz. Se perder os favores de um rei, busque a atenção de um duque estrangeiro.

E a alma? O que fazer quando destroem metade? Que os anciões me perdoem, eu tenho ódio. Muito ódio. Conseguiram tirar de mim o que não se substitui. Anos de felicidade dissolvidos em veneno. Malditos.

Ouvimos passos afobados. Cavaleiros de Bronze, quatro dos cinco heróis da Revolução, chegaram para nos ajudar. É uma imprudência. Se nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro não estamos conseguindo nada enfrentando esse demônio, eles têm ainda menos chances. Sei que estão tão furiosos quanto nós, compreendo Seiya e entendo que o que ele sente é, na verdade, quase o mesmo que eu sinto. Mas insistir, no caso deles é morrer por nada. Se vieram até aqui é porque tem uma missão a cumprir, bem mais real que a nossa. Não posso permitir que morram, me ponho de escudo nos ataques do inimigo e os impeço de irem em frente com essa batalha suicida. Eles relutantemente atendem.

A determinação desses rapazes é algo para se admirar. Dentre eles, o que agora está cego chegou a vencer os desfiladeiros durante o final dos meus anos de exílio, apenas para consertar duas armaduras. Fez isso uma vez, e só conseguiu chegar em minha torre por sua anormal força de vontade. O caminho era traiçoeiro e banhado no sangue dos que tentaram ir até lá e falharam, tinha fama de amaldiçoado, sabidamente havia ceifado a vida de centenas. Algo que só um louco teria coragem de enfrentar.

E você, por minha causa, enfrentava esse caminho quase todas as semanas. Vinha com a mochila cheia de novidades: roupas, tapeçarias, jogos, enfeites...e frutas que você trazia da Grécia, com todo o cuidado para não se estragarem na viagem. Eu abria os presentes como uma criancinha, me encantando de cada cor, forma e aroma que você levava para mim. E perguntava sempre por que você fazia essas coisas.

_"Por nada. Eu adoro vir aqui. E adoro mimar você, só isso."_

Eu ficava vermelho, de vergonha e de felicidade. Não me sentia merecedor. Os deuses tinham separado algo muito especial para mim, o maior presente de todos estava ali na minha frente, sorrindo tranqüilo. Você não precisava trazer nada: se estivesse do meu lado e eu pudesse sentir suas mãos nas minhas, isso para mim já valia tudo. Cada notícia que você contava do Santuário, os detalhes do mundo de fora, até as piadas, músicas e pequenas bobagens, tudo eu ouvia como se fosse a última das canções celestiais. Acho que você era isso mesmo: um anjo da guarda. Com a força de um búfalo e a pele de terracota, mas quem disse que anjos não podem ser assim?

Você guardou meu sono, curou minhas feridas, consertou minha casa e me fez companhia. Descuidava de si para cuidar de mim. Me ajudou a criar meu discípulo, e não seria mesmo injusto que ele o chamasse de pai. Éramos uma família feliz, até isso você me deu.

Finalmente me salvou de Niobe, mesmo depois de deixar este mundo. Você não se limitou a me avisar: ficou comigo o tempo todo, não me deixou sozinho durante a luta. Foi daquela mínima centelha de seu cosmos que me buscou de onde eu tirei a força para seguir em frente.

Por que você gostava de mim? Eu até hoje não achei explicação. Agora, enquanto o inimigo quebra meus braços e rasga minha carne, fico pensando se tive algum dom ou talento que justificasse sua atenção. Tive uma beleza elogiável e bons modos de cavalheiro, mas isso é moeda fraca na troca por tudo que recebi. Não me acho especialmente divertido ou interessante, e nunca tinha nada para falar de novo. Os dias em Jamiel são muito chatos. Aquele lugar só ganhava vida quando você estava lá.

E você sempre vinha. E vinha por minha causa. Semana por semana, eu aguardava ansioso ver seu casaco marrom na distância, corria até você abandonando fleuma e educação. Só perto de você eu me sentia à vontade. Ria e brincava como se não existissem aflições, cantava e fazia versos bobos, confessava intimidades, admitia fraquezas. Eu finalmente podia ser eu mesmo.

Ainda que por meses tenha tido que segurar pelos cabelos minha vontade maior: de beijá-lo como nunca beijara ninguém e dizer o quanto eu realmente o amava. Fazer isso seria arriscar demais, eu podia acordar do sonho. E me faltava coragem. Preferi agüentar a dor do silêncio, fiquei calado. Tentei ao menos.

Para o mundo, sou uma esfinge indecifrável. Não importa o que eu esteja sentindo, nunca demonstro nada e ninguém é de fato capaz de dizer se estou feliz ou triste. Agora mesmo estou varado em dor, sentindo o sangue jorrar de minhas feridas, mas meu rosto não menciona sofrimento. Mas nunca consegui esconder o que sentia de você, acho que nem meu mestre me conhecia tão bem. As angústias e aflições das palavras não ditas viravam letras claras em um livro aberto. E minha agonia por você, como tudo, não lhe passou desapercebida. _"Do que você tem medo? Não se acanhe, pode confiar em mim"._

Eu confessei tudo, sem agüentar mais segurar aquela verdade que me devorava. Falei o que devia e o que não devia, esperei pelo pior: na minha mente vi você indo embora para nunca mais voltar. Mas isso não aconteceu. Antes, me tomou nos braços, renegou sua formação e o que ela dizia ser impuro, me lembrou de que ser feliz era mais importante do que seguir antigas regras e morais. Correspondeu a cada um de meus sentimentos e desejos, e se deixou levar. Consumamos nosso amor naquele início de primavera, tendo os céus de Jamiel por testemunha. Ainda recostado em seu peito, embalado pela brisa e pelas batidas de seu coração, ouvi de você o que eu tanto queria, mas de verdade nunca esperei:

_"Eu te amo. E vou amar para sempre."_

Senti uma alegria imensa. E um medo igual. Tantas vezes essas palavras são usadas com leviandade, ditas no ímpeto do momento...Meu egoísmo queria provas. E eu não sabia o que responder. Sou um idiota.

_"Para sempre...Isso é um bocado de tempo..."_

_"Combina comigo. Sou muito constante."_

Não consegui dizer mais nada. Deixei as lágrimas rolarem em meu rosto e o beijei com ansiedade. Parei de pensar, desisti de ver o futuro, que me bastasse o bem e o mal de cada dia. Instantes apenas, um por um. Se aquilo era apenas um sonho, eu não queria acordar.

Não acordei. Não naquela hora, nem nos anos seguintes, não ainda, nem agora. Caído no chão, vendo minhas forças desaparecerem, olho para o céu e me sinto reconfortado. Eu sei que você está lá e que está velando por mim. Vamos continuar juntos. Tenho certeza disso. Esse reino de Hades não passa de uma mentira sem sentido. Se ele quiser, que fique mandando nas almas mortas, pouco me interessa. Nós vamos viver para sempre, no meio das estrelas.

É o que é certo. Você me seguiu até o fim do mundo. Eu vou seguir você até o inferno se for preciso. Mais que isso: vamos provar que o inferno não existe. Juntos.

* * *

Este não é o primeiro fic de Saint Seiya de minha autoria, mas é o primeiro que consegui terminar e o primeiro fic de drama que escrevo: sou na verdade uma autora de comédias malucas e cenas de ação, tateando em território desconhecido. O fic é bem dizer um experimento, e na verdade ficou até mais triste do que eu supunha no início: espero sinceramente que não deixe ninguém muito deprimido. A inspiração para ele veio em parte do episódio 25 de Full Metal Alchemist (sim, por mais curioso que isso seja), em parte da canção "Book of Love", de Peter Gabriel e finalmente muito de experiência própria. 

Dedicado a meu querido "Jaguar" Tetsuo, de onde estiver nos iluminando agora. Não sei se ele iria gostar do fic. Mas foi ele quem me ensinou o que era gostar de verdade de alguém. Muito obrigada por tudo.

**_NOTA FINAL DA "VERSÃO BRASILEIRA"_**: Este trabalho ganhou algumas modificações antes de chegar a esta versão atual. O título original era _"Até o Fim do Mundo"_, e foi trocado em respeito a outro trabalho homônimo, mais antigo e referente a Saint Seiya. Também algumas revisões (como os nomes "Jamiel", em lugar de "Jamir" e "Milo" no lugar de "Miro", entre outras) e a citação de Shakespeare no início foram incluídas. A versão original com o título antigo, sem revisões e sem Shakespeare ainda existe, e está em um site de discussões latino-americano.

Meu sincero e carinhoso agradecimento a Dark Shaka, pela escolha do título alternativo. Sem sua ajuda eu realmente não teria conseguido.


End file.
